Tremors
Tremors is the fifth episode of the first season of Dinosaur Island. The episode follows several dinosaurs in there desperate attempts to escape a series of tremors as a huge fault line that runs through the island goes off. The episode was one of the first to include a natural disaster and is still considered by BionicleSaurus to be one of the best episodes of the fist season. The episode was uploaded on April 26 2013 and runs 11 minutes 22 seconds. Plot The episode starts with Bloodtooth (a large female Tyrannosaurus) and her juvenile son drinking at the local watering hole. In the scene, a deferent figure was used to portray Bloodtooth’s son, a larger more adult-like one than the previous figure, which was a great deal smaller, and more infantile. On the opposite bank of the watering hole a large herd of Stegosaurus ore seen soaking themselves (this particular herd becomes a group of recurring characters throughout the first season, often with an antagonistic relationship with the male Deinosuchus: Jasper). Both the Tyrannosaurs and the Stegosaurs are startled when the first of many tremors hits. After a rather dramatic reaction from the dinosaurs, we switch to the northern grasslands, where we see three Brachiosaurus feeding, two adults, and one juvenile. The juvenile is soon hunted down and killed by a male Dimetrodon Limbatus. The Dimetrodon becomes a recurring character, named “Dimey”. After Dimey brings down the young Brachiosaur an Albertosaurus Sarcophagus approaches in hopes of stealing the carcass. The two begin to fight, but another tremor hits. Then we switch back to the watering hole, where we see Jasper the Deinosuchus attempting to dig a cocoon in the mud to protect himself from the tremors, but the mud is two dry, and hard-packed. Then we see the entire herd of Stegosaurus still trying to flee the scene (in pointless effort of course.). When the next, and largest, of the tremors hits all of the members of the herd go flying in separate directions through the forest. We then change back to the Tyrannosaurus and see that they are trying to get back to their nesting sight. The finally reach it, but when they do a massive tremor nocks Bloodtooth off the side of a near by ridge-line. Although in a later episode we find that she survived this, at the time it seemed like quite a sad and brutal scene. The episode concludes with a shot of all the dinosaurs back on their feet and ruling their island once again. Appearing Characters * Jasper * Dimey * Bloodtooth Trivia Tremors was heavily inspired by an episode of Raptorboy101’s Dino Island called the flood. Both are about a natural disaster wiping out many dinosaurs and causing chaos across the island where said dinosaurs live. The original episode by Raptorboy101 even has a scene where a young Tyrannosaurus’s mother is killed, not unlike the one in BionicleSaurus’s episode (one difference of course being the fact that in BionicleSaurus’s version, the Tyrannosaurus survives in the end). Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes Category:Episodes